


Hands On You

by Amanda_Styles69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boners, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sensitive Nipples, Smut, Top Louis, Vibrators, scarf bondage, sex service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Styles69/pseuds/Amanda_Styles69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is getting bored with himself, so he takes up his friend Niall's suggestion and calls a sex service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On You

Hands On You

Harry flicked his wrist as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. He moaned little 'yeah's as he got more turned on. After pleasuring his cock for a little while he ceased his actions, not wanting it to make him come yet, and he didn't want that to be all he did tonight.

He grabbed the lube sitting on the table beside him and slicked up three fingers, Harry being a bottom. He put one finger against his hole, teasing his rim before he slipped a finger into himself. His back arched off the bed as he pushed his digit deeper. Harry couldn't wait to get all three inside himself, so he quickly stuck the second one in next to the first. He scissored his hole open, moaning out as pleasure spread through him. He shoved the two into himself until he felt comfortable and stuck the third into himself. He was stretched out around his three fingers when he reached for the purple toy laying on the bed next to him. He put lube over it before sticking it up to his hole. He slowly shoved the vibrator in, moaning as it touched his prostate. He clicked the button on the remote laying next to him and the toy roared to life. Harry was a moaning and whimpering mess as the vibrator hummed inside him, coming shortly after all over his stomach and partially on the bed because he was overwhelmed with the pleasure.

He winced as he took the toy out of him, panting as he came down from his high. He got a wash cloth cleaning up his stomach, and wiping off the toy. He took the sheet off the bed to replace it with a new one.

It wasn't the first time Harry had done that to himself. He'd done it over and over again, loving the pleasure. Even though Harry enjoyed it so much he still couldn't help but want more. He wanted it to be someone else. He was tired of doing this to himself. He just wanted to be ravished and taken care of.

____

"I'm tellin' ya Harry, you should just try it." Niall said, trying to convince him.

"Niall, whoever shows up could be a rapist or something." Harry said, feeling unsure. Niall had suggested that Harry call this phone number he saw on television late at night. It was a sex service, basically you call them and tell them what you want. Harry liked the thought of it, but so many things could go wrong. Especially when it's coming from Niall.

"You've been saying doing it yourself is not enough-"

"Shut up, Niall! We are at school for fucks sake." Harry said. Niall and him were seniors, both of them already eighteen. Harry was pretty sure Niall would have quit already if his mother would let him.

"If you didn't want me trying to help you, ya shouldn't have told me." Niall said. "Just try the number, I bet it'll be the best decision you've made all week."

If only Niall knew how right he was.

When Harry got home from school he decided to listen to Niall and give the service a try. He hadn't had sex in a while and he really missed it.

"Hello, this is the sex service operator. How may I help you?" a man answered.

"Um, yes, hello." Harry felt awkward at first. "My friend let me know about your service. How exactly does it work?"

Harry was curious on who he could get, and what they were willing to do.

"Well, would you like a male or female?"

"Male." Harry was 100% gay, he figured that out in 7th grade.

"It's basic really, like what kind of male would you want? Like age, body type.." the operator explained.

"Well, I'm 18, so I don't really think I would want anyone younger than that or over 21. I guess I'd like someone hot for whoever is going to show up. Someone fit."

"And what services would you like from him?"

"I think I'd just-I'd like him to 'take care of me', if you get what I'm saying."

"I get exactly what you're saying kid, I've been in this business for too long." the man said with a chuckle. "I think I have a match for you. His name is Louis, he's 20 years old, and he's fit as you described. He's got a reputation in what you want."

Harry shrugged. "That sounds great."

"Just give me an address and we can set up a date."

Harry gave the man his address, since he lived alone, and told the man the weekends would work best for him since he has school. They ended up agreeing on Friday night, since Harry would be off school by then. Friday was in two days, and Harry couldn't wait.

\----

"So did you call?" Niall asked, with excitement in his voice.

Harry just nodded, wondering what was wrong with his best friend. Why did things like this interest him so much?

"Who are they sending?"

"You're very familiar with this service aren't you?" Harry asked, turning it on Niall.

"Sure I am, now who is the bloke?" Niall asked, nosily.

"His name is Louis." Harry said, vaguely.

"Age?"

"20."

"Ooh, Haz likes the older men."

Harry hit him in the arm. "Shut up, Niall. Sometimes I don't understand why I even mention these things to you."

"So when is he coming?" Niall said, continuing with questions.

"Tomorrow."

\----

Harry made sure his house was cleaned up before Louis showed up. He didn't want Louis thinking his house was a pigsty. He took a shower, wanting to be clean for him as well. He wore his tightest pants, trying to show his slender legs off. He wore a nice shirt, but he knew they were going to take it off anyways. 

The doorbell rang and Harry rushed to the door. He made sure he looked good, running a hand through his hair before he opened the door. 

"Hey, you must be Harry?" 

"Uh, yeah.." Harry said, staring at Louis. He was a little shorter than Harry, with feathery brown hair, and a tight shirt that showed off the muscle hiding underneath. 

"Mind if I come in?" Louis chuckled. 

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, coming back from zoning out of his daze. "Come on in." 

Louis walked passed Harry as he shut the door. 

Louis looked at Harry's butt as he shut the door, thinking he was definitely going to enjoy this one. Harry was already turning him on. 

Louis walked up to Harry as he turned around, pinning him to the door, his arms on either side of Harry's head. 

"Should we get started?" Louis questioned in a low voice.

Harry swallowed, then nodded. He couldn't wait to see what Louis was going to do. 

Louis connected his lips to Harry's, moving his hands from beside his head into his hair. He moved his fingers through Harry's curls, as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist. Harry pulled Louis into him, so they were pressed against each other. Harry could feel Louis' boner pressed against him, and grinded into him. Louis smiled through the kiss at how eager Harry was. 

"Where should we take this, babe?" Louis asked. He didn't really care, he would fuck Harry against the wall if he had to. 

"My bedrooms down the hall," Harry said and Louis nodded. Leading the way, and going to the last room.

"I was told you wanted to be taken care of," Louis said and Harry nodded. "So I was just wondering if you had a tie or scarf we could use."

Harry had head scarfs he would sometimes wear, so that would have to do. He wasn't sure why Louis asked for one. As he pulled one out of his closet, he realized what Louis wanted to do. 

Harry didn't realize that he would actually like that, until it turned him on. 

"Lie down on the bed, babe." Louis instructed and Harry complied. He scooted up to the headboard, as Louis kneeled on the bed in front of him. Louis reached for the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it over his head, stopping to look at his body. "You're gorgeous Harry."

"Thanks." he mumbled, as he watched Louis take the head scarf and wrap it around his left wrist. He pulled his wrist up to the head board, and wrapped the scarf around it. He brought up his other wrist, tying it around it.

Louis tugged on the scarf, making sure Harry wouldn't be able to get out of it on his own. "You look so hot like this." Louis said, putting his hand on Harry's face and kissing his lips. 

Louis kissed down Harry's neck, biting down my his collar bone and creating a love bite. Harry moaned as Louis took off his own shirt. 

"You're so fit, Lou." Harry said, the nickname slipping from his tongue. He wanted to rub his hands down Louis abs, but they were tied to the headboard. 

Louis just nodded, surprising Harry but pinching his nipple. "They're sensitive." Harry said. 

"Perfect," Louis mumbled as he moved his mouth down around the left one. Harry moaned, arching his back so he could get more of Louis. 

"Lou," Harry moaned out as Louis continued to play with his nipples. It was turning him on more than he thought it ever could. 

Louis moved his mouth down Harry's chest, to his stomach and just above his waistline. He unbuttoned Harry's jeans, pulling them down his skinny legs. 

Louis rubbed his hand over Harry's boxers, palming him. Harry bucked his hips into Louis' hand, but Louis quickly pulled it away, teasing him. 

"Louis, please." Harry begged. 

"Please what?" Louis asked, with a smirk. He knew what Harry wanted, he just liked it when people begged. 

"Please just touch me."

Louis chuckled. "I will, just be patient."

Louis tugged down Harry's boxers, and Harry thought finally he was going to get what he wanted. 

Harry waited patiently for Louis to do something to his cock. He closed his eyes as he waited for him, when suddenly he felt a wet finger at his rim. 

He moaned as Louis finger moved into his bum. Once he had his finger all the way in, he moved it in and out, making Harry a moaning mess. Louis squeezed in a second finger, scissoring Harry open.

"Louis," Harry moaned out, "I need more." 

"More what?" Louis teased. 

"More of you," he groaned, "please."

Louis entered a third finger, moving around to find Harry's prostate. Harry let out the loudest moan of the night when Louis jabbed his fingers into it. 

Louis was so much better at this than he was. 

"Do you have condoms babe?" 

"In the drawer," Harry said, lazily nodding his head towards it. 

Louis opened the drawer and his eyes widened. "Harry," Louis moaned, pulling it out. "Can I use this on you?"

Harry blushed at first, being caught with a vibrator. But he couldn't help but want that. He nodded frantically, and Louis pulled a condom and lube out along with the toy. 

Louis spread lube over the toy, putting it up to Harry's hole and hitting the switch. Harry moaned, clenching the scarf his hands were tied around. 

Louis slowly shoved it into him, until it was pressed against his prostate, and turned it up. 

"Louis," Harry moaned. "This feels incredible." 

Harry was used to the vibrator, but Louis made it 5x hotter. 

Harry's red cock leaked precome against his stomach. 

Harry moved around on the bed, his wrists rubbing against the scarf. Louis moved the vibrator in and out as Harry edged closer to his orgasm. He curled his toes and shouted 'Louis' as he came untouched on his stomach, his eyes squeezing shut, his breaths frantic. 

"Harry, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen, and I've been in this business for two years." Louis said, his bulge aching in his tight pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them off, along with his boxers so his cock could be free. 

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, trying to make him hard again. 

"Lou," Harry gasped in shock. 

"Think you can come again?" Louis asked. 

Harry just nodded, his dick growing to full hardness again. 

Louis ripped the condom package open, putting in on his length. He put his dick up to Harry's hole, waiting for a moment. 

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded frantically. "You're so eager, babe."

"Just fuck me already." Harry said. 

Louis tapped Harry's bum, "Patience."

Louis pushed his dick into Harry's butt, moaning out at the tightness around him. "Babe, you're still so tight." 

Harry moaned, trying to move down on Louis' dick to get him all the way in. Louis took the gesture and moved into him, slowly moving back out, and doing it over again. Each time Louis did it he got a little faster, fucking into Harry with everything he had. 

"Touch me Louis," Harry asked, he loved being jacked off while he was being fucked into. 

"You know you're an eager little slut, you've let me do whatever I wanted to you. Beg for it." Louis ordered. 

"Please Louis, jack me off. I don't think I can come untouched twice." 

"You can, but maybe I'll make you do that next time." Louis said, wrapping his hand around Harry's cock. Harry moaned, as Louis moved his hand up and down. 

Louis moved his hand along with his thrusts, feeling Harry clench around his dick. 

"Oh my god," Harry called out, coming again, getting some on the sheet. 

Louis felt his orgasm coming as Harry tightened around him. He thrusts harder, giving everything he had, moaning as he came inside the condom. 

Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, causing him to wince. He tied the condom and got off the bed, tossing it in the garbage by the door. He came back to Harry, connecting their lips and untying Harry's hands. He rubbed his red wrists for him, soothingly. 

"Next time?" Harry asked, still in a daze from pleasure. 

"I mean if that's what you want," Louis said," just because I work for a sex service doesn't mean I'm not looking for someone like you. I'd love to get my hands on you again."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if the sex is bad, I used to do imagines but I don't really write a lot of smut anymore. Ah well practice makes perfect. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
